dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Joan Dale (New Earth)
, Later that year, the Japanese plotted their attack on Pearl Harbor. Uncle Sam learned of the attack and assembled a group of heroes called the Freedom Fighters (with Hourman, the Invisible Hood, Magno, Neon the Unknown, and the Red Torpedo) to prevent it. The mission was doomed and all but Uncle Sam seemingly perished in the fight. Sam later discovered, however, that three of his allies had survived: Miss America among them. After the mission, she was reclaimed by Project M. When Robotman and the Young All-Stars visited Project M, they discovered that Miss America was indeed alive, albeit comatose. A battle with the Ultra-Humanite broke out, which awoke Joan from her coma. She promptly returned to the defense of her country and in late May, 1942, she joined the Justice Society of America as the group's secretary. - , Retirement Eventually, Joan Dale's powers apparently faded and she retired as Miss America. She married Admiral Derek Trevor, and eventually they become the adoptive parents of Hippolyta "Lyta" Trevor Hall, who became the modern-day Fury in Infinity, Inc. Lyta became pregnant with the child of her teammate and lover Dr. Fate, however Hector soon died. She moved back home with her adoptive parents, Joan and Derek Trevor, and was soon reunited with Hector, who had become the new Sandman. Learning that Hector could only exist one hour outside the Dream Dimension, Lyta and Hector married and Lyta joined Hector in the Dream Dimension. Joan and Derek Trevor attended the wedding. One Year Later A much older Joan Dale returned, to confront a youthful impostor bearing the mantle who had, under the orders of Father Time, managed to neutralize and capture the new team of Freedom Fighters. Joan revealed that she never lost her powers, but used them to create the illusion that she had aged in order to retire and live a normal life with her husband. Now that Derek Trevor had passed away, she lets the illusion slip and resumes her youthful, heroic guise to aid Uncle Sam and his new team. While fighting the impostor Miss America, Joan discoverd that she is in fact an android and destroyd her. Later Red Bee, mutated into an alien-insect creature, mind-controlled Joan into absorbing Human Bomb's explosive energy and taking it into space. Joan then exploded, presumed to be dead. Unbeknowst to her allies, Joan managed to keep her consciousness alive, rebuilding a new, young body from extant space materials. Evolved into a new form of life, she discardd her Miss America identity to claim her new moniker: Miss Cosmos. Months later, Joan returned to aid the Freedom Fighters again as Miss America, explaining that her cosmic power upgrade proved temporary and that since her boosted powers faded she is now actually weaker than she was before. | Powers = * : Miss America has the powers of transmutation on a molecular level. Her own inexperience with the physical sciences initially limited her use of the powers early in her career, when she used it for simple changes that were not permanent. There appeared to be an upper limit to the size of matter, and the duration of its transmutation, but this was not ever made specific. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In the pre-Crisis timeline, Miss America died helping Uncle Sam fight the Japanese on Earth-X (as shown in ). In the post-Crisis reality, that battle did not happen. It was replaced by the pre-Pearl Harbor battle shown in , which she did survive (barely). * In Post-Crisis continuity, the original Golden Age Wonder Woman's adventures have been erased from existence and Miss America replaces her in many of the JSA's adventures. However, following a time travel story in , several months after Miss America joined the JSA, a different Wonder Woman debuted on the scene and also joined the JSA. It is still unclear how this Wonder Woman's membership affected Miss America's status with the JSA, if at all. -133 * Miss America also replaced the Golden Age Wonder Woman in the parenting of Hippolyta Trevor, the Infinity, Inc. member who was the modern-day Fury, at least in the sense of adopting Lyta and also marrying a former military person with the last name of Trevor. (Lyta's original father in pre-Crisis Earth-Two history was General Steve Trevor, the husband of Princess Diana of Paradise Island.) Lyta's actual birth mother in the New Earth reality was Helena Kosmatos, the Golden Age Fury. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Miss America (DC Comics) | Links = }} Category:Scientific Experimentation Category:America-Themed Heroes